The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at CHS, Twilight Sparkle was bringing her baby niece, Flurry Heart for show and tell. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ready for some funtime, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Later, the Mushroom Princesses came to see her. Princess Peach: Hi, Twilight. Princess Daisy: How's Flurry Heart doing? Twilight Sparkle: She's doing great, I was just babysitting for while Cadance and Shining Armor are working a while. I even got permission from my teachers to bring her for show and tell. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Rosalina: She's so cute, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Rosalina. Pauline: Hi, Flurry, how's the little cutie doing? Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: You girls are welcome to play with her for a little bit? Princess Peach: That's really nice of you, Twilight. So, the Mushroom Princesses started playing with her for a while. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik and the other mentors were about to have their discussion at the secret lab. Ransik: We need to discuss about Mario and his friends. Dulcea: They came to help us in our time of need, especially as we came to their aid. Professor Utonium: What do you make of it, Ransik? Ransik: The way I see it, we're getting more stronger everytime we fought Bowser and his followers. Amethyst Utonium: Is there anyway we can do to stop them? Dulcea: All we can do right now is wait for now, Amethyst. And so, they all agreed to Dulcea's suggestions. Soon, Florida gathered Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Florida? Florida: Yes, Twilight, it's about the Love Flower. Mary Bell: The Love Flower? Pinkie Pie: Never heard of it. What is the Love Flower? Florida: A type of flower that contains the great power of love, you must seek it in due time. Jus then, something is appearing from the dimensional portal. Baby Mario: Hello. Bongo: Guys, is the baby counterparts of Mario and his friends. Baby Peach: Hi. Rainbow Dash: I don't believe this! Fluttershy: They're so cute. Pinkie Pie: Any of you familiar with them, Mario? Mario: Yes, they're were our baby counterparts from their world. Blue Toad: They were our friend. Baby Blue Toad: It's been so long. Anyway, we've got to help you all in your time of need. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha (meows) Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, Lord Dragaunus came up with a new evil scheme. Lord Dragaunus: The time is right to begin our next plan, the rangers might not expect it. Wraith: Why must we always fail, Lord Dragaunus? They kept outwitting Bowser's plan. Siege: How else are we gonna win? Lord Dragaunus: This time, this will be different. Chameleon: I sure hope it's worth it. Lord Dragaunus: It will be once we're through with the rangers, it's time they meet their demise. So, he gathered the rest of Mario's enemies for a new darker purpose. Back on earth, Twilight and her friends brought Flurry and the Baby Counterparts at Naidra's nursery. Nadira: So, Twilight, what do you think? Twilight Sparkle: It's so beautiful, Nadira, you dad must've like the idea. Nadira: Look, Flurry, you have new friends to play with. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Baby Mario: Hello, Flurry. Baby Luigi: Nice to meet you. Nadira: See, they're very nice. Suddenly, Bowser and his gang appeared out of nowhere on the search for them. Bowser: Rangers! Come out and play! Baby Blue Toad: It's Bowser! Baby Yellow Toad: He and his gang are looking for us! Nadira: You girls go on ahead, I'll watch them. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Outside the city, Bowser and his followers were loosing patience. Bowser Jr.: Come out already! Iggy Koopa: We don't have all day, you know! Lemmy Koopa: Yes, we're really tired of waiting! Then, the Harmony Force Rangers and the Elemental Warriors came and ready to fight. Star Swirl the Bearded: We're right here, Lemmy! Sunset Shimmer: You and your family are through, Bowser! Bowser: Wanna bet, Rangers!? Rainbow Dash: Try us, Turtle Breath! Mistress 9: Attack! Wendy O. Koopa: Go, Koopa Minions! With the rangers fighting off the Koopa Minions, Nadira was watching along with the baby counterparts. Nadira: (carrying Flurry Heart) Let's hope they win their battle this time. Baby Peach: We gotta help them! Baby Daisy: Right! Baby Rosalina: Let's do it! Baby Purple Toad: Hang on, Rangers! But just as they tried to join the fight, Twilight was awfully worried about their well being. Twilight Sparkle: Ooh.... what would a brave ranger like Tommy do...? Luigi: Don't worry, Twilight, our counterparts are brave enough to fight. Yoshi: They can handle themselves with or without our help. Diddy Kong: Let's hope so. Yellow Toad: Hey, Twilight. Isn't that Nadira with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Nadira! Get Flurry out of here! Nadira: Don't worry, Twilight, I'll take care of her. Ludwig Von Koopa: Get them! Kamek: Grab the babies! Just as the baby counterparts were captured, Bowser Jr. took Flurry Heart from Nadira as well. Nadira: No! Twilight Sparkle: Flurry! Bowser Jr.: (laughing) Too slow, Rangers! Baby Mario: Let us go! Mary Bell: They can't do this! Aikko: We gotta stop them! But it was too late, they took the babies and Flurry Heart. Nadira: Oh no! Rainbow Dash: Dang! They got away! Pinkie Pie: And they took Flurry Heart and the baby counterparts! Twilight Sparkle: We failed.... So then, Twilight and Nadira were feeling guilty. Nadira: It's my fault, Twilgiht. Twilight Sparkle: You did what you could to keep her safe, Nadira, I couldn't stop them either. Spike: Don't worry, Twilight, we'll get her back. Rarity: And your baby counterparts too, Mario. Mario: And we will, Rarity. Waluigi: Let's hope so. Yuri: Come on, we must get this mission done right away. So then, Alex and Moana were determined to help Twilight. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It'll be okay, Twilight, we will get your niece back. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Guys. Moana Waialiki: It's the least we can do. Just then, she and all of her friends begin their journey to seek the Love Flower. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have to find the Love Flower. Florida: Use extreme caution, Rangers. Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Florida, we will. Princess Peach: We're going with them to find the Love Flower. Florida: Good luck to all of you. With that, they set out to find the Love Flower. Later, all the Yoshis came up with great ideas to save the baby counterparts. Yoshi: So, here's what we're thinking, Guys. Red Yoshi: If we all combine our knowledge together... Yellow Yoshi: We'll be able to save the baby counterparts while gaining the Love Flower. Yoshi: What do you guys think? Blue Yoshi: I think it's a brilliant idea, Yoshi. Pink Yoshi: I agree. Star Swirl the Bearded: Perfect, that plan just might work. Stygian: We may save your niece yet, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, let's do it. So, they all combine their ideas into one plan as they made new weapons to upgrade the Harmony Weapons. Until now as they reach the location, they found where the Love Flower is at. Alexander Fox Xanatos: This is it, the Love Flower. Rockhoof: Aye, just as Florida told us about. Then, they begin their search for where the babies are being held hostage. Suddenly, Twilight and her friends came just in time to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart, Auntie Twilgiht's here. Flurry Heart: (embracing her aunt) Baby Mario: It's our friends! Altogether: Yay! Just when the Koopa Minions appeared out of nowhere, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs came to help. T-Bone: We got this! Ripster: Just have them brought to safety! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Guys. Mario: The cordinants are set back to CPA, Flurry Heart will be alright. Blue Toad: Our baby counterparts can help us fight back. Baby Wario: That's right. Baby Waluigi: We're all in this together. Jankenman: Then it's time we stop the villains together! Bobby: Right! Then, Twilight and her friends had to fight off Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor. Bad Rap: Time to call it quits, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Not a chance, Bad Rap! Hardrock: Kidnapping an innocent baby and the infant counterpart of Mario and the gang is just not nice! However, Bowser released the Koopa Titans to finish the job. Bowser: That'll keep the rangers busy! Mary Bell: We've got company! Wendy O. Koopa: See ya, Rangers! With the Koopa Titans attacking the city, Twilight and her friends knew just what to do. Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta put a stop to the Koopa Titans! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's gather our Zords! The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Summon Harmony Zords! At last, the Zords came just in time along with the Dynamos. Stygian: Initiating Ultrazord combination sequence. The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Zords, Combine! At last, the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord as combined and ready for battle. The Harmony Force Rangers and Elemental Warriors: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Sure enough, the Megazord vattle begins as they fought the Koopa Titans with all their might. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we've only got one shot on each of them! Somnambula: Right, Twilight. Tecna: Here goes nothing. Daphne: This is for the universe. With the battle to struggle, they prepared the final strike. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultrazord Saber! Altogether: Elemental Final Slash! Finally, the Koopa Titans were taken down once again with the rangers won the battle. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil loses! And so, Twilight took Flurry Heart back to Dean Cadance and Shining Armor safe and sound. Twilight Sparkle: Here she is, Cadance. Dean Cadance: (as Twilight passed her baby back to her) Flurry, Mommy missed you. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily, I knew you'd never let anything happen to her. Blossom: She was brave, Shining Armor. Chiro: She put her heart into keeping Flurry Heart safe. Then, Twilight and her friends celebrated as the baby counterparts joined them in thier time of need. Mario: We're so glad to have you all with us. Twilight Sparkle: We could use all the help we can get to stop Bowser. Baby Mario: It's the least we can do. King George: This is going to turn out to be quite a resistaning party. Professor Utonium: I couldn't agree more, King George. And so, they all celebrated happily. The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts